


Flatmates

by xXSaturnXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSaturnXx/pseuds/xXSaturnXx
Summary: They were flatmates, they were best friends and they were really frustrated about relationships. So what would two young men do about this? Spamano Human AU / Mention of GerIta





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I wrote this story because I think the "friends with benefits" cliché works pretty well for our two favourite dorks :)  
> Leave a comment if you want, I´m always looking for ways to improve!  
> But most importantly: enjoy!!

"You want a beer as well?"  
"Fuck yeah."  
I chuckled and gave the second bottle I already brought (just in case) over to the couch to Lovino. I sat down on the couch, next to my grumpy flatmate. We clacked the bottles against each other, drank in silence and stared at the TV, not even paying attention to it. It was not as comfortable as it sounded, since we both were very angry and frustrated. Finally I sighed and took another gulp of my beer.  
I started a conversation, "Your frown seems deeper than usual... Shitty day?"  
He looked really pissed off. Every other sane human being would get the hell out of this room, scared to death. Good thing I was a little bit different.  
His frown deepened more, but then a small bitter and false grin tucked the corners of his lips. I smiled too, but I didn't feel like smiling as well.  
He finally said, "I suppose yours was as shitty as mine?" Huh…so he was able to read my mood just as well as I could read his. Nobody else would have known that my smile was fake.  
I held up my bottle for a silent cheer, but let my head fall down, defeated. I didn't try to smile anymore.  
"I got dumped… again…" I confessed.  
He lifted his bottle at me and saluted again.  
"Jackpot!" He said, his eyes glittered mischievously, "… but me too." He added after a few moments.  
He noticed my concerned look and blushed lightly.  
"What was it this time, Bastard? Were you accused of being to clingy and wimpy? … Or did your partner cheat again?" He questioned.  
Darn… Lovino knew too much about me.  
"A little bit of everything I think?" I murmured and chuckled helplessly. The Italian just snorted, sounding almost amused.  
"Why do you always choose people that don't get how you think? Even I understand that you just need a good argument and a kick in your ass sometimes."  
I had to laugh. That was kind of true.  
Now it was my turn to show how well I knew him.  
"And isn't it the same for you? Let's see… Did one try to change you into the nice, little, adorable guy you look like, instead of accepting you the way you are? And then they get scared when they see your intense side?" I guessed.  
"Fuck. You know too much about me… now I have to kill you" He muttered and let down the empty bottle.  
That was exactly what I meant!  
I got off the couch to get some more alcohol and came back with a whole arm full of beer. We needed to kill off some unnecessary brain cells here!  
We spent the following hours sitting –or half laying- on the couch and getting drunk as hell! We had a great time with complaining about how pointless love and relationships were. It was all about harmony and shit, but did nobody see that a calm relationship was a dead one?  
"I wouldn't say that I don't believe in fucking, love or relationships, but what is this shit!? This isn´t love, this is a torture… and you don't even get sex… you just get that –I´m disappointed- look" Lovino cursed passionately and hugged his empty beer bottle.  
"Ah… I miss de sex…" I mumbled dreamily, my eyes already half closed. And it was true, so true! I felt so stressed and frustrated and there was no way to release… sure jerking off or doing sports… or getting drunk would make it a little bit better, but we all know what we really need.  
My flat mate nodded eagerly.  
"God, you're so right! I…I really need a good fuck!"  
Feeling steadied in my opinion I continued, fumbling with my bottle and use it to point in the air. The alcohol let me stumble over my words, but I believed that drunk people always tell the truth!  
"Si! I mean come on! How can one be dominant or romantic, when they don´t even want to respond to you or saying they have a headache or some other silly excuse… It would be so much easier if you could have sex without the whole relationship thing. Just two people who need to clear their minds."  
"You're a dumbass and an airhead but you have a point there." The Italian said, but I was too drunk to be stunned about the fact he agreed with me.  
"Dios." I rubbed my eyes.  
There was silence for a few moments. I was already wondering if Lovino has fallen asleep.  
"So…so you wantto have sexas badly as me..?" I heard a very low voice saying, the words slurred with alcohol.  
"Si. I don't even have a word for it" For some reason I whispered as well. I felt I should lower my voice so as not to disturb the atmosphere. Hah! And people thought I couldn't read the atmosphere. I mean, I have no idea where this is going, but I think I was playing along quite well!  
He was silent again. I opened my eyes to look at him. He chewed at his bottom lip as if he was holding back instead of saying something… what could it be? Finally he sighed and laid his head back.  
"Well… that sucks…" He muttered.  
And then there was an idea that popped up in my mind. Suddenly, I felt like he was giving me hints. If anyone asks, I blamed the alcohol for it!  
I sat up quickly and snapped my fingers like I just had solved a really difficult problem.  
"Let's have sex..." I said quietly and looked to him, as if it was the only logic option.  
His eyes snapped open as well and he glared at me, his features flustered.  
"What the fuck… did you say?!"  
"Let's have sex!" I repeated enthusiastically, as he didn't share my excitement I began to explain myself.  
"I mean… look, its jussst logic! We both got dumped and have had enough of those stupid things called relationships. We both agree, that we totaaaally need sex. I knew we've both dated men and woman already… we're best friends, and flat mates so it'll be just sex, and no feelings will come in the way! It's a win-win situation!"  
He looked at me in horror for a few more moments and after a while I began to worry if my idea was as great as I thought it was, or if it was just the alcohol speaking through me. Then he leaned in with a skeptical but not angry look.  
"Ah lo siento… maybe it was a bad idea…" I said quietly.  
"Ok, let's do this"  
I was already starting an apologetic ramble and was gesturing with my arms but after he said that I froze in a really awkward position.  
"…ah?"  
He snorted again, "Normally you're an airhead, but you are right about that, so I agree with you… don't look at me like that. I can´t believe I'm saying this… not having sex for so long is evil shit…" He said, and I could see that the tips of his ears had turned a light shade of pink.  
I had to laugh, because it was adorable and I felt flattered by his hidden compliment.  
"See what sis no sex thing has done to usss! We have to help each other, as se best friends we are!" I slurred heavily.  
Then there was a short silence, but we were both too drunk to feel awkward. I think we had a silent agreement of some sort that there would be no unnecessary foreplay or kissing and stuff.  
So I decided to just lean forward but I failed and pushed Lovino -not so gently- against the couch. His glare told me he was not amused. I stayed like that, bent over him but I smiled apologetically. As I adjusted myself on top of him, he stopped me.  
"Whoa…whoa… wait!" He slurred out, "I want to top!"  
I gave him a blank look.  
"No…I do" I said.  
"NO. I do." He responded.  
"No… I do." I said again and tried to continue what I had initiated. He began to struggle against me and tried to get on top. We rolled around on the couch a little bit.  
I had to grab the leather of the couch and I shook my head.  
"Woah… the room is spinning." I informed Lovino and looked up at the ceiling. He made a similar irritated look and finally sighed, "Fuck… I think we're too drunk for real sex…"  
I chewed on my bottom lip, while laying down beside Lovino and waited until the room stopped spinning. Then I looked to my flat mate's disappointed face.  
"And… what if we try somesing else…you know… to see if it works? And if it's not embara…embara…embarrassing, we can worry about se real thing." I suggested with a helpless expression.  
"So… no choosing position here…?" Lovino asked.  
"Uhm… si…?"I said and ran my fingers through my hair and tried to adjust myself in a more comfortable position, it was a small couch after all. As soon as I moved, Lovino turned to face me. I could feel something hard brushing my leg. It took just about a half second to get me focused. New record for me!  
And just the thought of the nice and smutty things that could happen now, were enough to send a shiver down my spine and get me aroused as well. I could already feel that nice tickling sensation in my stomach that was both arousal and anticipation.  
My hips began to slowly move by themselves to make the thrilling feeling last longer or make it more intense. I could feel that it was the same for Lovino.  
Dios… just feeling something hot and hard grinding against your own crotch –that wasn't your own hand- it just felt so good, I realized. I hadn´t done this for too long.  
Suddenly hands reached around my waist and pressed our hips together eagerly. I could hear a low moan escape from my flat mate's lips. Did his voice always sound so sexy?  
We kept doing that for a few moments, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. Now.  
I hesitated for a moment. I opened my eyes, only to see two golden glowing embers just in front of me. He still looked quite upset.  
"Would you…. Fucking please hurry the fuck up? Or do I have to do everything by myself?" He growled lowly. I could hear he wasn't angry, just frustrated. And drunk, just like me.  
I couldn´t help myself and chuckled over his reaction. Without another word I began to unbuckle his belt. His grip around my waist got firmer and I could feel his hands were traveling lower to my butt while he started to move his hips again. I pulled his belt out of the loops with a small whipping sound and let it fall to the floor. Then I opened his jeans. I didn't wear a belt myself because I always changed into some jogging pants after arriving at home, so Lovino was able to get my pants down just with a small movement of his hands.  
For some reason I didn't dare to look down at our surely-tall and proudly standing erections, because it was still a little bit awkward. Instead I looked at Lovino's face.  
I watched him close his eyes and revel in the pleasure he was recieving. That was probably a good idea so I closed my eyes a little too, but keeping them half open to watch Lovino.  
I reached down to touch the tip of his cock. I could hear a slight whimper as response and I could feel that he had pressed our hips together harder so our cocks were pressed against each other more.  
Another wave of pleasure went through my body and I automatically reached my hand around both of our cocks to press them together even more. Lovino seemed to like that and I began to move my hands.  
Normally I wasn't able to reach my climax in a short time when I was drunk. It was really difficult to focus and do the right moves. But this time was different. We both didn't last very long, almost screaming while hitting our orgasm. Maybe it was because we both just needed it so badly or we just matched in this kind of activity.  
And let me say. It was the best orgasm I had in a long time!


	2. Two

I woke up the next morning, in my own bed. Alone. I yawned loudly and stretched, already awaiting the arching in my head and the pain in my whole body… out of stress and frustration. But something was different.  
I froze for a short moment. No headache… and my whole body felt pretty relaxed and clam. I felt just great! I slowly opened my eyes and pinched my cheek, just to make sure I wasn’t asleep.  
I realized I wasn’t and finally stood up. I didn’t care to put on some clothes and walked to the kitchen, just with my shorts on wile scratching my tummy.  
My flat mate already sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and checking his mails on the phone. As I walked in, he looked up and stared at me for a moment, then he kept his view on this phone again.  
“Coffee is ready”, he just said in a quiet calm voice.  
I eyed widened as I watched his relaxed expression.   
“Did…. Did you just offer me some of your precious coffee??”, I asked bluntly.  
He just snorted, but it didn’t sound annoyed… maybe amused.  
“Take it or leave it.”  
I hurried myself to get a coffee and sat down on my chair.  
“Muchas gracias Lovi!”, I said happily sipping on the by the way really delicious coffee – screw that instant shit from my home country-   
“Something really good must have happened, that you are in such a generous mood this morning!”  
Then there was a short silence, in which we both realized that “last night” really happened. I stopped in the middle of my gulp of coffee and we looked at each other, to check our reactions.  
“Are you feeling awkward now?” Lovino finally managed to say, setting the phone on the table.  
I finished my gulp and let the mug sink. Then I thought about it, with a frown.  
“Don’t hurt yourself with that”, I heard Lovino say with an amused snort. It lighted up my already sunny mood even more. I gave him a really bright smile.  
“Ah… Lo siento”, I said, scratching the tip of my nose.  
“no, no awkwardness or embarrassment… I actually feel pretty great today”, I rambled exited.   
Then I got quiet and slightly worried.  
“And… you?”,I asked.  
Lovinos expression didn’t say anything. He just stared at me, making me feel really uncomfortable. It would be terrible if it only was good for me, and e didn’t even notice it.   
I suddenly starting to think about, that I had to search a new flat now and was about to freak out when I heard a light chuckle form my flat mate.  
Wait a moment…  
A Chuckle…?  
From Lovino?  
I blinked confused and stared at him.  
“Everything’s fine…I think”, he simply said. “I’m more satisfied than embarrassed, so it’s your lucky day bastard”  
My eyes sparkled.  
“I knew it! We just found out the secret about true happiness!”, I started to ramble again.  
“Fuck, you little creep… I would call it the secret of easy and effective satisfaction”, Lovino said. I was sure it would take me some time to get used to this calm and almost cheerful voice.   
It crept the shit out of me at the moment, because my mind expected him to berserk every second.  
“So we can keep this going?”, I asked even more excited.  
Lovinos ears turned in a slight pink as he nodded and ran a hand to his neck.  
“I think so bastard. But don’t get too overjoyed about this… and… we have to settle some rules.”  
I blinked again.  
“Rules?”

Xxx

“Rules!”, Lovino said with a serious look on his face, as we sat on the couch the following evening.   
I nodded slowly.  
“You speak and I try to follow… but I don´t get how sex and rules can fit together,” I murmured being honest.  
I got a slight slap on the back of my head for that.  
“Of course we need rules, Bastard! Yet alone to get rid of the problems a relationship brings!”, my flat mate said.  
Then he counted on his fingers.  
“First, no kissing-”  
“Because that is for relationships”, I resumed, proud that I could follow his logic.  
“Si!”, Lovino said and raised a second finger.  
“And because we aren’t a couple, we don’t have to do something that just pleases one of us. So, no blowjobs either!”  
“But Lovi! To give one can be a pleasure to”, I began to complain, watching with a slight amused as he blushed madly. I suddenly wondered if he got some bad experiences with it.  
“I think we should forget about this whole-“  
I shook my head and hold up my hands.  
“No no! Don’t worry! No Blowjobs! What are the other rules?”, I reassured him.  
The Italian needed a minute to calm down, then he continued.  
“Nothing of this will leave this flat”, he murmured. “And, it will go as long we both agree to, when one of us got someone else, we quit. And we never talk about this again”, he finished.  
I sighed a little bit.  
“You have to be a little more easy… at least it should be fun or not?”, I tried but Lovi cut me off.  
“And the fucking most important question… Who is going to top?!”  
Huh, that must really bother him. I leaned my head to the side, and raised an eyebrow.  
“What about we decide it with paper, stone, scissors or we could flip a coin?”, I suggested easily, thinking that this whole thing was at least a bit funny.  
“… and the winner will decide?”, Lovino really to the bait. I looked at him in slight surprise.   
“Ah… Si, I think…?”, I said.  
I searched through my pockets for a coin, and found one. I held it unnecessary high, smiling proudly.  
He stopped my enthusiasm and took my hands in his.  
“BUT!... but”, he interrupted. “…do we make one fix decision… or do we make a new decision every time…?”  
I just shrugged. “I don’t know…?”  
He grinned al little bit evilly.   
“You want to trick me, don’t you, you bastard!? This time will decide for every other time”, he then said.  
I shrugged again. “Ok…”  
He didn’t seem satisfied with this.  
“No no, wait! Every time a new decision!”, he changed his mind, and looked really nervous.  
I just nodded and leaned forward a little bit.  
“You can still change your mind… you know? I won’t be mad at you”, I said, and it was the truth.  
He looked me in the eyes for a moment, and I could see his proving look on me, but then he nodded.  
“I know bastard, now let’s do this, before I get sleepy.”  
I then raised the coin again, looking to my flat mate.  
“Head or tales?”  
“Head”, he slowly said, and I could hear a little insecurity in his voice.   
I smiled at him while flipping the coin. I caught it with my hand and laid it flat on the other hand, still covering the coin. I took a theatrical breath and took my hand away.  
“Its tales…”, Lovino said, and I could hear a little surprise   
I already expected that he now would hesitate and held his hands tighter.  
“We don’t have-”, I started but he stood up.   
I looked dump at him as he headed to my room.  
“What are you waiting for, dammit!?”, he shouted back from my room.   
I just stared a moment, then stood up and hurried myself to my room.  
“Do you have any condoms?”, he asked, and it didn’t sound as nervous as before. I was stunned. Sometimes I just didn’t get my flat mate.  
I opened the little nightstand and took out one and some lube too.  
“Of course!”, I said.  
Lovino already was busy to take off his clothes. He left just the shorts untouched.  
Again, I stared a moment in awe at him, and then mimicked him, but with a hurry, so I almost fell down, face forward.  
Finally, we stood there, both just in our shorts, and looking at each other. I had to admit, that the Italian had a really sexy body. Not really my type, but quiet delicious.  
“You’re not my type, but I can work with this”, Lovino too said, looking up and down on me.   
And with this it began… our little adventure.

Xxx

Let me say… The start …was not so easy.   
I was used to see sex and romantic always together. And with the “no kissing” rule, I didn’t know how to start.   
So I gently pushed him to the mattress and tried to feel him up, before we could start. I felt aroused, because of the expectation of something new, something interesting, but there was a little bit of nervousness too.  
Even without romantic, I didn’t want to hurt him. But as soon as I started to let my hands wander over his body, it went by itself, in a strange magical way. As I began to push a lubed finger inside of him, he moaned softly and his hands reached down to softly stroke my cock. I was a little bit surprised but it felt so good, I didn’t thought about it very long and continued.  
“Hurry, it’s enough. I’m not so sensitive…”, I heard Lovino whisper and felt a sensation running down my erection. Now. Now…!  
I pulled my fingers out of the incredibly heat, and watched him stunned as he turned around. Lovino recognized my confusion and locked over his shoulders, sighing in impatience.  
“Since we are not kissing and we are not in love, we can screw the romance and choose the most pleasuring position, or not?”, he lowly said, his face turning and adorable red.  
I watched him in awe! If we just hadn’t agreed that love will be out of this I just wanted to shout now that I loved him for this.   
So I just started to grin and took the condom, ripped it open and putted it on as fast as I could. While adding a little bit of lube I leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“I like that…”  
I was really pleased with a shudder as response.  
And with that, I grabbed his hips and pushed myself inside of him. He let out a little aroused scream and reached out to take a hold of the head of the bed. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the feeling, I hadn’t had for such a long time.  
“Move... but slowly”, he moaned and I obeyed immediately starting to almost fully putting out, and then moved forward again as far as I could. It tickled in my tummy, so much pleasure did I feel. I kept going like this, leaning down to press my upper body against his back.  
“Closer…”, he demanded under his breath.   
I held out an arm and placed it beside Lovinos on the head of the bed to stabilize myself. With my other hand I embraced this waist. I could feel him pressing his back against me, and it aroused me even more.  
“Can I faster… ?“, I pleaded, already moving a little bit faster, without waiting for a response, but I kept myself from hitting him to hard.  
“Ah… si… but… make your moves as long as possible. I like the friction…AH!”, he suddenly screamed and tighten up.  
Now it was my turn to let out a loud moan.  
“Oh my god… do this again… strain your muscles…”, I gasped, as I made a long move and I couldn’t resist hitting the spot I did before again. Lovino groaned loudly again, and I could feel his hand reaching down, brushing mine while doing so, to stroke himself. Was he already this far?  
And as I told him, he got even tighter, I had to close my eyes to handle this pleasuring pressure, as I kept moving. And I tried to hit his prostate, but kept the long moves. So we both got what we wanted out of this.  
There was already that unbearable heat in my tummy, that tried to overwhelm me.  
“I think I’m gonna cum..”, I gasped and nibbled on the skin of his neck.  
“No…not yet”, Lovino moaned and I could hear, he wasn’t as far as I was. The movement of his hands got faster.  
I blew at the spot I just nibbled at and managed to got him Goosebumps. Then I loosened my grip around his waist and gently put his hand away from his cock.  
He was about to complain about this, but I replaced his hand with my own, pressing the needy flesh in my palm, while moving up and down in the same speed I was moving in him. He arched his back and leaned his head to the side.  
“Oh.. god… more…faster…”, he gritted trough this teeth.  
Unnecessary, that he told me that, because, as faster I got, as tighter he got and that was just a wonderful feeling.  
We didn´t last very long like that, and as he came, I felt the warm wetness dripping from my finger, and the pressure of his orgasm, squeezing me was too much for me to handle. My mind went blank and I couldn’t resist to trust into him hard and fast a few times, before reaching my climax.  
I pulled out immediately to prevent myself from collapsing on top of him, and rolled myself on my back. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned himself, before rolling on his back as well.  
We just laid there in silence, and tried to catch out breaths, staring at the ceiling, totally satisfied.  
It didn´t feel unpleasant, but I had the feeling, that something was missing. Usually there were some rituals like kissing and cuddling, after that…  
“Ah… that was good”, I finally managed to say, still looking at the ceiling.  
Lovino nodded and sat up.  
“Jepp. I got a new movie. Wanna watch in the living room, bastard?”, he asked, in his usual flat mate manner but his voice was kind of soft. I like that his voice had this afterglow now.  
I was a bit nervous about his reaction, and quite surprised the managed this better than me. So I grinned and sat up.  
“You mean that new movie, about the boxing robots, you talked about last week! I so wanted to watch it!”  
Because we didn’t add an ritual to the sex, it was like everything else we did together.   
We ended up doing it every day.   
It was really good!   
No more glancing at each other, to check the other is in the mood. We just asked -“Wanna fuck?”- and the other said yes or no. And since we both were some healthy young, men, a no was really seldom.  
The sex got better, every time we did it, because no one of us hesitated to tell what we wanted.  
We decided most of the time with the coin, who would top. And the top part was responsible for the condoms, the lube, and of course, the bed.  
Lovino told me exactly what to do when I was topping, and so I learned that he didn’t want it very rough until a specific point, right before his orgasm – then I could get as wild as I wanted to – and that it was driving him wild, whenever I touched that strange curl of his. His favorite position was doggy style, because it aroused him, whenever I embraced him.   
For me being bottom, I was a bit nervous, because I never was a bottom before. But it was a lucky game every time, and so I lost at some point.   
But I had to say, it could had not been someone else as Lovino. And I found out that I really liked it sometimes to lay on my back and have someone over me. I preferred this position, because I felt more comfortable and quite liked the feeling, when my cock rubbed against Lovinos tummy, with every hit.   
He was a little bit unsure in the beginning, but as he found out how to make me scream, he got gamier. It aroused me to hear our skin slapping together   
We even found out stuff, we didn’t know ourselves until then. The skin on my head was so sensitive, It almost every time caused me to cum whenever he run his fingers through my hair and fondled right above the skin of my nape. Just thinking of him doing this gave me the hardest boner.   
Lovino seemed to enjoy teasing me and always strained his muscles because he knew it made me go crazy. Sometimes I got him hot as hell with a little bit of dirty talk.  
It even happened that we didn’t have to decide. Whenever one of us had a really bad day, the other one let him top. After that we ate something, got us drunk complained about the shitty day, and what the hell was wrong with the world.  
And the best thing after that was that we did what we wanted to for the rest of the evening. Like watching TV, going out, hearing music alone in your own room… everything. Alone, together, it didn’t matter. Best decision of my live!  
I think it even strengthened our friendship. Before we just talked, when we both were at home. Now, we were writing the whole day, talking about stuff that happened to us and we thought was funny.   
We had a really great time, and nothing could get us really down anymore.


	3. Three

And then there was that day.  
I had a day off and just came home from sports. I took a shower and adjusted myself with a bottle of water on the couch. I had put on my sweatpants as usual and let the towel hung from my shoulders.  
As the door was slammed open so hard, I almost fell from the couch, I could tell something was wrong. I just looked at Lovino with big eyes. He slammed the door shut again – and a picture fell from the wall- and just stood there, holding a paper card in this hand.  
His aura was so evil, I didn’t dare to ask what happened, and just ducked my head a little bit. He then furiously ripped the paper in tiny pieces and threw it trough the room. Then he noticed me on the couch. His eyes where burning.  
“My room… now…”, he said with a growl in his voice, that made me shiver a bit. He always was a bit grumpy, but I could tell whenever he really was in a good or bad mood. And this was the worst mood, I ever saw on him  
I stood up immediately.   
“Sure”, I said, already heading to his room. He followed right after me.

Xxx

“Don’t… you want to talk about it…ah~…”, I managed to say between my gasps. I was looking at him for a few minutes know.  
“No…”  
His face looked really concentrated as he trusted forward again and again, moving my own body with him.   
I could see a little drop o sweat run down his nose, but his eyes really showed how hurt he must feel. I just had to ask him, I somehow couldn’t stand so see his eyes like that.  
“Why not..?”  
He closed his eyes, but kept moving, a little bit harder as before, so I had to grip the shed so stable myself and moaned as well. But I tried to keep looking at him.  
As he began to speak after a few moments and opened his eyes, it really surprised me.  
“… its …ah ... my brother”, he whispered between the trusts and took a better grip of my shoulders.  
I looked at him concerned. He never talked about his family.  
“Did …something happened to him..?”  
“Yes…”  
“What!? Oh my god!”  
I sat up so fast and stopped him to move, that he almost fell of off me and looped my arms around him.  
But he just yelped angrily and pushed me down again. Then he reached up to run his fingers through my hair to shut me up. To my bad it helped. I just gasped and stopped struggling.  
“Not what you think bastard!”, he then said, and took a firmer grip of my hair and started to move again. This time he was getting faster with every trust.  
For a short moment I couldn’t response, because I was so busy with gasping and squirm under him.  
“He just… is getting married!”, Lovino spat out and right after that he did the final hit that drove me over the edge. I let out a little scream that got interrupted with hard trusts until he reached his climax.  
It took us a few minutes to catch our breath again and I was the first to roll over on my tummy, facing Lovino.  
“What is wrong with him getting married? Can´t you stand his finance?”, I asked carefully. He didn’t look and me and sat up, getting out of the bed. He did some steps to the door, and then he stopped. I could see his hands balling to fists.   
“Like hell, I would ever accept that potato loving bastard, he choose as his husband”, he shouted angrily, still facing the door. “I just will tolerate him as long as my brother is happy…”  
Oh.   
It was a guy.   
And Lovino really seemed to hate him.   
But I had the feeling that this wasn´t all. His last words made me wonder about that. It couldn´t just been his brothers choice.   
He said by himself, that he wouldn’t interfere as long as he was happy and I believed him...   
I zoned out for a short moment, almost smiling at the imagination of him as a big brother. Then I got of the bed as well.  
“So, you are not upset because of the marriage itself but…”, I started and hoped I would encourage him enough to keep talking.  
He crossed his arms over his chest and finally turned around. The view shocked me a little bit.   
I couldn´t remember to ever seen him so fragile than he looked now. He then left the room and headed to the living room, and looked on the pieces of paper that lied on the floor.  
“…but I never expected my brother to just expel me like that… I mean… I got just an ordinary invitation, like an ordinary guest... the wedding is next week… and I didn´t know anything until know…I bet he chose that japanese bastard as his best men, totally forgetting about his own brother… it’s the same as ever… and I’m so not going to that wedding…”, he blurred out and sat down on the couch.  
I followed him in silence and looked at the pieces of paper, my eyebrows were furrowed and I felt a bit weird. I couldn’t place that feeling, but it was something between anger and pity.   
“But aren´t you a family, and always should hold together”, I asked.  
“Apparently not… He don’t trust me!”, he just spat, glancing at the destroyed invitation, jumping up again.   
It was clear, that I overdid it. He stomped to his room again, slamming the door shut.  
I looked at the paper some more.

Xxx

At working days we usually just saw each other in the evening. I had to leave the flat earlier than him.   
If we had to say something to each other, we had a board in the kitchen, where we could leave notes.   
Normally it would be something about the purchases or the cleaning plan or a suggestion what we could do in the evening.   
Today I would use it for something else.   
Once more I tried to smoothen the paper I held in my hands. Lovino didn’t come out of his room after that outburst and so I spend the half night to glue the little pieces of paper back together.   
I managed to find every piece and now it almost looked like an invitation again.  
I pinned it to the board in the kitchen and took out a pen to scribble something on it.  
If it would help you,  
I can support you on that wedding,  
but you really should go and show  
your brother, that you care about him.  
Tell him how you feel about this.  
Think about it as long as you need.  
xxx  
It was really late already.   
I laid on my bed and listened to music, while flipping through a book about gardening. I was thinking for a while now, to get a hobby. Not that I was bored… I just wanted to try something else.   
I looked at the clock again. It was almost midnight and it was in the middle of the week.  
Lovino had to work tomorrow and he didn’t come home yet.   
He was there at some point at the day, because the invitation was gone, but since that I hadn’t heard from him. He didn’t even read his messages – what’s app was a little sneaky bitch nowadays-.  
I got a little bit worried about him. Not that I thought something had happened to him.   
He was a grown up men. But I couldn’t stop thinking that is was possible that he went to do something stupid… like murdering his brothers husband-to be or locking this brother up in this wardrobe, and never let him out.  
I shook my head. I had to stop watching those crazy movies!   
I rolled on my side, watching out the window and turned the music louder.  
I didn´t know how much time passed, I kind of zoned out. But suddenly there was something touching my arm.   
I startled and shoot up in one fast movement. My head hit something hard and I whined at the pain, rubbing that throbbing point on my skull.  
“Owie…”  
Something hit the floor.  
“Ouch! Fuck!”  
I opened my eyes and blinked trough the tears that blurred my view to see my flat mate lying on the floor. He held his chin and pressed his eyes shut.  
“Lovi!”, I tried to get up, but fell down to the floor too.  
Now we both laid on the floor, and whined a bit over the pain we felt.  
“Where have you been?”, I asked finally, standing up and reaching out a hand to help the Italian up his feet.  
He hesitated a moment, before taking it. As soon as he was standing, he crossed his arms.  
“I had to clear my mind”, he just said then.  
I smiled and patted his shoulders. I didn’t ask more questions.   
I knew he would talk, if he wanted to. I tried to make him feel more comfortable instead.  
“I had pasta for dinner. There are some leftovers in the refrigerator”, I said smiling at him.   
There was always a little spark in this eyes – just a second- whenever someone talked about pasta or pizza. It was kind of endearing.  
He went to the kitchen and I followed him. Stretching my head and yawning on my way.   
He snorted a little bit as he took the pasta out of the fridge and sat down on the kitchen table.  
“Don’t you have to wake up early?”, he said, as I fetched two beers and sat down in front of him.   
“I can sleep when I’m old… or what’s more likely… on my work”, I snickered, chinking my bottle with his, and took a sip.  
We sat there in silence while he ate the pasta. That he didn’t complain about it, was a great tribute to my cooking skills.   
At some point, he looked up and finally met my eyes.  
“Are … are you still up to support me…bastard?”, he asked in a really calm voice.  
My smile grown wider, but then I scratched my head a little bit as I realized what that would mean.  
“Si! … ah… but does I have to pay…?”, I asked with a sheepish smile.  
He again just snorted, but I could see a shadow of a smile hushing over his features.   
“The food is free… the drinks also… and If I’m in a really good mood we can share the hotel room. I can change the double bed in two single beds. All you have to do is show up in some suitable clothes… this already would be hard enough for you”, he then said.  
That was what I was hoping to hear.  
“Gracias Lovi! I won’t let you down! And we are going to rock or maybe crash that wedding party!”, I shouted standing up and doing some victory pose. And with that I actually got him to let out a little laugh.   
Then he stood up as well, pacing the empty plate in the sink. Before he headed off to his room, he stopped and looked to me over his shoulder.  
“Thank you…”, he said, and it was so soft, I almost overheard it.  
I stayed like an idiot in the middle of the room for a moment and starred at his closed room door.  
Did… he just thanked me? He never had done that before.   
My proposal for help really must mean something to him. I could feel something warm and pleasant rushing through my body and somehow it satisfied me more, than sex had could at this moment.

 

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like everywhere, when something seems to good to be true, shit is going down ;-)

“Are you kidding me!? Are we really going to be too late to my brothers wedding!?”, Lovino shouted angry and I got his feet in my face and whined a little bit.  
“Outch! Lobii~ That dof hurf…”, I moaned, shoving his foot away. We where both crumbled on the back seat of a taxi, and tried to change on the way to the wedding. I was busy to get my arms into my white button down shirt but it was hopeless. Then the church already appeared on our sight, Lovino got even more panicked and I made a decision.  
I threw my shirt away and focused on Lovino instead.  
“Stay still, Lovi…”  
“Don’t call me Lovi you bastard! This is your fault! Causing all that traffic on such a important day. You should have eaten your vegetables properly yesterday”, he complained and struggled against me. “What the hell are you doing!?”  
“Stay sill.. calm down… I’m trying to get you dressed so you will be on time. You have to be there. I will follow you.”, I just said, keeping really calm and continued to fix the buttons on his shirt and stuff it into his pants.  
As he stumbled out the car I did the same. I just threw his jacket after him and watched him run up the stairs to the church.  
“Go get them!”, I shouted after him. Then I recognized some people around me mumbling.  
I looked innocently at him and even waved a bit.  
A young woman began to giggle.  
The taxi driver cleared his troath.  
Finally I did recognized that I wasn’t wearing any pants. They still where on the back seat of the taxi. I laughed a little bit awkwardly and jumped back In the taxi.

Xxx

It took me another few minutes to get myself into my clothes.  
I had picked up my best clothes for this day. Shiny leather shoes, a pair of black tight pants and a crisp white dress shirt. I didn’t own a jacket, so I decided to not wear a tie…  
I slowly got up the stairs to the church, suddenly with a dry mouth.  
Did I feel nervous about what was waiting inside?  
Hell yes!  
I mean.. it was quiet, i couldn’t hear anything. It could be good or bad…  
Good, because there wasn’t a fight going on inside… and bad.. Maybe my flat mate killed them all. It would take us all night to get rid of all that corpses. And my only good white shirt would get dirty!  
I almost had to chuckle over that –not so funny- joke and laid my hand on the doorknob, gently and slowly pushing it open.  
I saw Lovi on first sight. He was in the front row, right behind his brother.  
He didn’t smile but I could see him exchanging looks with his brother and I actually felt warm at that adorable example of brotherly love.  
I quietly tiptoed to the last rows and settled down next to a man with blond curls, blue eyes and … really fashionable clothes.  
He looked at me and I suddenly felt kind of naked and molested… no idea why…  
Back to the important actions here.  
The wedding was quiet beautiful. Lovinos little brother looked quite similar to him. I imaged how my flat mate would look as a groom.  
I heard a lot people talking about, that they could be twins – I couldn´t agree with that, they looked similar, but just if you look on the outside and don’t care about how much their character shoowed on ther looks. But I used that argument to zoon out a little bit more. How awesome would it be, if there were two of that sexy Italians in my flat… and with flat, I meant bed…  
Right after the church, I wanted to go to Lovino, to congratulate him but his brother and him seemed very busy together, and I decided not disturb him.  
I felt a little bit unnecessary but I told myself, that it was not the time for my comfort… it still was bugging me that Lovino forget about me so easily and let me alone.  
But I probably would to the same if it was my brother… I think?  
Who didn’t let me alone was that blonde guy, I think his name was Francis… and if I ignored his hands that always wandered a little bit to low an my back, he was actually kind of funny!  
We sat on a table the whole day and as the sky was getting dark we where the best friends ever!  
At some point, a silver haired and red eyed guy joined us.  
He shouted something about awesomeness and that he was the brother of one of the husbands. I figured out it was not Lovinos side of the family.  
We had a really great time together and made a vow to go out often from now on!  
When all guests had finished their dinner, Gilbert – the red eyed guy- left to go to his brother. I decided that, I had waited long enough and went with him. I took a stool and placed it on Lovinos side, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“I seem, that you didn’t need a support here”, I chuckled lightly.  
“Yes, I’m a pro in this”, he said, and was in a kind of good mood.  
I somehow was glad to see him in this pleasant mood but again I felt a little bit unneeded.  
“But thanks for coming… I guess without you I wouldn’t be here…”, he then said and I felt a big smile appear at my lips, forgetting about my disappointment immediately. The second time he thanked me!  
The light then dimmed and suddenly there was Gilbert with a microphone, screaming so everyone had to cover his ears.  
“Now now! The awesome me is here to get the party started! Look at our little new wedded couple here! Everyone that is close to them tell something nice and probably embarrassing about them!”  
Naturally he started.  
But it was really nice, I even had to blink some tears away.  
My Flat mate didn’t seem to be stunned about this. He shifted uncomfortably on his seat.  
More and more people told their storied and I could see his face turning into hard stone. I carefully searched for his hand under the table and intertwined our fingers. His were really cold and he didn’t turn his head to look at me. He just swallowed hard.  
Before I could ask him what was wrong, Gilbert took the microphone again and then pointed with his finger to Lovino, who froze.  
I tried to gesture the albino, that he should cut it out, but I think he was misinterpreting it as cheering for him.  
“Yes Toni, one of my new awesome friends!! I know I have the best ideas! Now brother of the cute little Feli! Tell us something! Something adorable or something what make our eyes teary again!”  
Lovino kept silent.  
“What is it? Don’t you have to tell us something? I thought you where brothers? I wouldn’t hesitate to tell something nice for my brother… or don’t you have something nice to tell?”  
At this point Lovino shot up from his seat and left the room.

Xxx

„Lovi…!“, I shouted as I ran after him.  
“I had to tell something nice... but when I do, I do it only to my brother, not to that bastards there!!”, he shouted back, still running away.  
“I know that… and im sure your brother know it as well… Lovino! Please stop!“  
Somehow I managed to catch his arm and slowed him down.  
“Just… let me alone”, he snapped and struggled against me.  
I had to push him against a wall, so he wasn’t able to escape from me.  
“No!”, I answered and I think we both were a little surprised how serious my voice sounded. “Not when you look hurt like that!”  
He struggled a little bit more, than froze at my words, looking up to me.  
Both our breaths were heavy from the running and struggling.  
His eyes hit me with full strength, it was so terrible to see such pain in those eyes. They were glassy from the tears, he was trying to hold back. I couldn’t handle it!  
We both paused in our movements, because we clutched at each other mercilessly. Suddenly I saw his eyes flicker somewhere else, somewhere deeper my face and then up again.  
There was a strange and tense feeling between us suddenly…  
I couldn’t help myself but to think about something specific to take his bad troughs away.  
Before I knew what I was doing, I licked my lips and let my eyes wander to Lovinos as well. Then our eyes met again.  
Finally his grab softened a little and there was nothing to hold me back anymore.  
Still holding his shoulders I leaned forward and hold my breath. Lovinos breath hitched as well and I could see an undefined look in his eyes.  
I never saw it before, but it was better than that sadness.  
Suddenly I let him go, just to cup his cheeks with my hands, as if I could prevent him from crying and covered his lips with mine.  
There was a short silence and we froze for about two seconds, before I could hear and feel against my skin, as he exhaled.  
Suddenly I felt the grip on my shirt tighten again, but not to push me away. He pulled me closer instead. He opened his mouth and I could feel this tongue against my lips.  
My mind wend kind of blank, I wanted to feel more. I opened my mouth as well and we got tangled in a very heated kiss.  
I never kissed like that before.  
As I broke the kiss for a short moment, to look in his eyes again I got the idea, that he had a lot stress because of this day… and the days before. He still looked hurt but now I knew what I could do about it. A single tear had escaped his eyes and I kissed it away with a little smile tugging my lips. He sniffled a little bit. He needed some comfort, so I kissed him again.  
I don’t know how, but on the way to our hotel room we bumped in some walls, always kind of fighting who would be the one leading in out making out session.  
As he was busy to close the doors of our room behind us, I took the opportunity to get a good grip of his waist, so I could control his every move.  
At least I was here a support, I it was my duty to make him feel better. And that was what I was going to do now.  
I ended the kiss and licked my wet and now almost numb feeling lips.  
There was a pleasant tickling in them now. I leaned forward and there was no space between our bodies.  
I gently touched his lips with my fingers.  
“Feeling a little bit better?”, I asked, and was surprised how seductive my voice sounded.  
“Two seconds before… yes”, Lovino answered, with a tad of disappointment in his voice.  
“Then let me continue my job, in supporting and distracting you, in every way I can …”  
While speaking I unbuckled his belt and started to unbutton his pants.  
I pressed a last short kiss to his mouth. As I moved away, he tried to capture my lips again.  
It felt so great.  
As I slowly sank to my knees, I never broke eye contact with him. His in recognizing growing eyes send a very pleasant feeling trough my body.  
With one hand I pushed his upper body to the wall and with the other I tugged down his pants.  
I couldn’t resist to grin a bit as I lowered his shorts with my teeth, while enjoying this fierce blush.  
After that I licked over the length of his already admirable hard cock. He covered his mouth with his hands. I chuckled a little bit.  
“Are you embarrassed?”, I asked and kissed the tip.  
He hesitated for a few seconds, and then shook his head.  
After that I could feel his fingers running through my hair and sending showers of sensation down my body. Then he pushed my head forward.  
I obeyed immediately and began to suck.  
Carefully I covered my teeth with my lips and added some pressure as I moved back and forth.  
Whenever I pressed my tongue on the flesh, I could feel his blood pulsing trough his veins.  
I saw it as a challenge to earn as much moans as I could from him and as I recognized his legs began to shake, I gave one last kiss to his tip and stood up again.  
I put m y arms around his waist to lift him and gently laid him on bed, where I continued my game.  
I could feel his whole body going tense before he released all of that stress that was inside of him. And I swallowed it all.  
I will never forget that taste.  
After licking my lips, I raised myself to his eyelevel, still on top of him.  
His breath was heavy, but his eyes did looked more relaxed now, more calm.  
I smiled and pushed our foreheads together. There was still a little bit pain, but it dulled away, and I would do my best to make it vanish completely!... but not now…  
I already used my last straight thoughts to get this done. Now, as the adrenaline left me, the alcohol hit me hard. My eyes closed itself, and I lay down beside him.  
I didn’t care, that there were two single beds in the room for now. I just embraced his hips and snuggled to the pleasant heat that came from Lovino. He hesitated for a moment but hugged me back after a while.  
I told him how great he did today until I could hear his breath slow down as he fell asleep.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There you go with Chapter 5.  
> Enjoy~

The first thing I recognized when I opened my eyes in the next morning was… something went wrong.  
I had the headache of my life, but that was not the point here.   
There was still was a nice warmth in my heart, but it vanished suddenly as the memories of the night flashed through my head mercilessly.  
I…  
I broke the rules...   
And the most shocking fact… I didn’t regret it.  
That was really bad!!  
I started to panic.   
And I wasn’t thinking about the sex pact right now.   
I was thinking about our friendship. What I did – kissing and comforting him like that- , was not something a friend would do. I screwed my eyes shut, and didn’t dare to move.   
What was if Lovino was still there? I wouldn’t know what to say or what to do.   
I felt bad. It was my fault, I was responsible for not overstepping the line. Of course he didn’t resist. He was sad, he needed some comfort…  
But what …   
What if Lovino didn’t regret it too? He didn’t stop me. I felt my heartbeat fasten at this one trough. This was the reason, why we had set rules. So no feelings would disturb a good thing.  
I had to clear this so we could continue our friendship like it was before.  
But… more than to tell him that I was sorry and I won’t do it again… I wanted something else.  
I thought about his soft lips, and how he let his walls down just for me… and let me hold him…   
I actually wanted to tell him that I would gladly do it again… like in together… and every day…   
Shit!  
I had to fix this.  
And for that, I first had to get rid of this ridicules and dangerous feelings which tried to settle down in my heart right now, before it was too late.  
Carefully I shifted myself in the sheets, my hand searching for the warmth of another body. When my fingers already reached the end of the mattress I peeked my eyes open. The bed was empty… and the other bed right next to it too.   
I shot up in bed only to let out a pained groan and to hold my head. Then I looked around to see that Lovino had already left. His bag was gone too.  
I felt a little piercing pain in my chest.  
And again…   
Shit…  
Xxx  
Later that night I opened the door to our apartment and led someone in, who was following me. Before I could close the door properly I was pushed against the wall and got tangled in a sloppy kiss.   
That evening, I didn’t dare to go back to the flat until I came up with a good plan to make my mistake undone and kept myself busy slouching in some bar. Probably not my best idea, but hey I was in panic and most of my ideas where stupid… maybe drinking wouldn’t make it better… huh…  
Some glasses full of the bad alcohol later – I think that happed often lately… should I worry?- I ended up tongue fighting with some girl… that was drunk too   
I thought it would be a good idea –speaking of ideas- to get someone else to prove myself, that I was not into my flat mate… and to prove it to my flat mate that there were no feelings.  
As the door slammed shot, there were footsteps on the floor.  
“About time to get home bastard... Where…”, I could hear Lovino, as he appeared from the kitchen. He stopped when he saw me and that girl, stumbling trough the hallway, to my room.   
He fell silent and I could only get a little glimpse of his unreadable features, before I got pulled into my room. 

Xxx

Ten minutes later, I stumbled out of my room again. We didn’t go very far, and she slept in on my bed.   
I didn’t dare to wake her up, and wouldn’t stay in my room with her. I actually was pretty relived, that we didn’t do it. After I saw Lovino some minutes before, he was all I could think about. My stomach turned upside down as I thought about what I almost did. Even if she didn’t fell asleep on me, I couldn’t have done it. Who would I fool…   
I felt suddenly disgusted with myself for trying such a thing…  
I would sleep on the couch, and there would be nothing to regret in the morning… again.  
Carefully I peaked around the corner in into the living room, to see if Lovino was still there and got caught immediately.   
Lovino sat on the couch, a mug in his hands. I noticed his knuckles had gone white since he clutched onto it so hard. But there was a dangerous smile on his face.   
It almost was if we both decided not to talk about that whole stuff, what was going on between us, since the last days.  
“Finished…?”, he asked almost playfully.  
I approached the couch like a little child, that had done something really stupid and shook my head.  
“She fell asleep, thank god… that was not a good idea”, I whispered and sat down beside him.  
He almost laughed at my confession, and I felt a little bit relived… even if I didn´t had the right to.   
But if he wasn’t angry, that means, our friendship was still intact? He didn’t took it the wrong way?  
I exhaled slowly and leaned back a little bit.   
“I wondered where you have been in the morning?”, I blurred out and regretted it immediately.  
Lovino kept quiet for a little while, and looked at me. Suddenly I felt rater uncomfortable with not knowing what he was thinking… was he suspecting anything? There was something in his eyes… like a mist… I couldn’t say what it was… and I somehow didn’t like it.  
“My brother came by really early… he said he was sorry…. And we talked… a lot”, my flat mate finally said, taking a sip of his drink, leaning back too.  
My eyes began to sparkle a little bit more and I sat up.  
“Lovi! That is great! I am so glad about that!”, I chirped and put my hand on his shoulder.   
Our views met. I had the sudden urgent and strong feeling to hug and kiss him. I even leaned closer a little bit.  
He looked at me some more and I was even imaging that he leaned in to, but then he huffed and smirked.  
“You still seem really needy to me… is it because you didn’t get some action?”, he mocked lightly and then after a while added. “I’m a little bit frustrated too, should I take her place?”  
I first looked at him rather surprised and confused. No I definitely didn´t wanted him to take her place. Sleeping with him knowing it was just sex, was the last thing I wanted to do now.   
Oh Dios…  
That was what we didn’t wanted to happen… letting feelings getting in the way. It hurt. But his reaction showed me, that I obviously was the only one feeling such ridiculous stuff. So I forced myself to look at it like he would see it. We had a pact after all. So I tried to smile. I could do this.  
“Sure…”  
With that word I leant over and pushed him down. There wasn’t the usual arousal I felt, this time it was mixed up with a fluttering, burning feeling that was rushing through my body, wherever Lovino touched my skin. It was so much more intensive than usual. My heart speeded up as if I just ran 10 miles. But there was also that sick feeling, that was almost unbearable.   
We ended up staring at each other, while I let my fingers wander over his arms and tugged on this pants. At some point he began to roll his hips against mine and I had to shut my eyes. A small moan escaped my lips. It tingled in the air for a moment and I could see a little smile tugged at the corners of Lovinos lips.   
“I´m better, then someone else, right…?”, he said lowly.  
At this moment my mind kind of snapped again and I couldn’t resist anymore.   
“Lovi...”  
I bent down to kiss this wonderful lips but before I managed to connect with his, I felt something else brushing against my lips. It was Lovinos palm.   
I hummed a little bit annoyed and tried again. He didn’t let me and I had to look up. His eyes were wide.  
“Don’t.. don’t do that. You don’t mean it.”, he said with an almost broken voice, and stared at me in shock.  
I immediately sat up, as I recognized what I just did and held my hands up in defense.  
“Oh Dios… im Sorry! Im so sorry! I got carried away! It won’t happen again…”, I began to babble but he already pushed me of him – and of the couch- and I landed on the floor.   
I looked up to see an angry face, looking down on me. But there was something else… was it hurt?  
“That is not helping you… “, he pressed and then got up and turned around.  
I managed it to get up really fast and ran after him.  
“Really Lovi! Please believe me! We are friends, aren´t we? No need to worry… I’m just a little bit drunk”, I said quickly. It sounded so wrong in my ears. I wanted to say the opposite... but I thought it would finally tore him away from me. This was all my fault… I didn´t want to make the damage bigger.  
“Please believe me, it didn’t mean anything… just like the kiss on the wedding!”, I started and gripped his hand to stop him.  
His eyes flashed angry and screwed almost shut, and then he sent me a death glare.  
“You did that because you were drunk!?”, I heard his now icy voice.  
“Uhm… yeah…? “ I said suddenly a little bit unsure because it was not the reaction I expected.   
“I wanted to cheer you up and … come on, you know I don’t have good ideas when I´m drunk… it didn´t mean anything… I didn´t mean to break the rules. Our friendship it the most important thing to me!”, I tried again, hoping to say what he wanted me to say. Everything inside me just screamed that this was not true. This kiss meant a lot to me. Sure, our friendship was important…but it was not the only thing.   
“Maybe that is the problem…”, he finally managed to girth between his teeth’s, before yanking this hands free and flee to his room. I could hear the lock clicking.  
I ran after him, knocking on the door.  
“I don’t understand!? What is the problem? Please tell me!?”, I asked desperately, but got no answer.  
I screwed up big time didn´t I?   
xxx  
The next morning I woke up on the couch.   
I felt awfully stiff and everything hurt. I groaned again. This happened often lately… it couldn’t be healthy.   
I took me some time to get up. I wanted to talk to Lovino so badly.. but what should I say? I decided to make some coffee to have an excuse to talk to him.   
But I got no response as I knocked on his door with a fresh cup o coffee. And normally… Lovi would do anything for a good coffee.   
I sighed and placed the cup on the floor in front of his room. As I bent up again I caught and eye of a girl standing in the hallway on the tips of her toes, trying not to make a sound.  
As she saw me… she first smiled awkward and then she sprinted to the door. I waved with my hands.  
“No, no, don’t run away! Want some coffee?”  
I felt a little bit offended of her reaction, but I could also understand it. I could hardly remember that she was frustrated about unreturned love and that was how we both got close during our drinking session.  
“Nothing happened so don’t worry!”, I added as she starred at me in horror. Her expression changed immediately and she blushed, rubbing her head, almost sighing in relief.  
We sat on the table in the kitchen for a while.  
“I wouldn’t hurt you but I think, if something had happened…. It had been a fault… “  
I nodded slowly.  
“Yeah… probably… “  
“So thank you for being such a gentlemen”, she said, sipping from her coffee.  
I felt my cheeks heating up a little bit.  
“I hope you can get things clear with that friend of yours”, I said, as she left half an hour later.  
She just gave me a smile.  
“I hope you too”

Xxx

Lovino didn’t come out the whole day and on the next morning I had to go to work.   
I couldn’t concentrate the whole time. In my head there where the words, that the girl said to me.   
At the end of the day I felt so stressed and over the edge. I made a decision.   
I would tell Lovino about what I was feeling… and even if he would hate me afterwards, it would show him that I not just played with him.   
And then I would go… and maybe… after some time… we could be friends again.   
All the messages I send Lovi were unanswered and so on the end of my shift I raced home. I almost got into an car accident because all I could think about was getting home.  
As I opened the door, pretty much shouted my flat mates name. As yesterday, there was no response. I stumbled through the hallway until I was standing in front of Lovinos door. I knocked.  
“Lovino…?”  
No response. I knocked louder.  
“Lovino! Please open up! I can’t stand this! Please talk to me!”  
No response. I couldn’t resist and laid my hands on the doorknob, trying to push it open. To my surprise it opened easily and my heart began to beat really fast just to almost stop beating, when I saw an empty room in front of me.  
And it was not really empty, but the baggage that usually was placed on top of the dresser was gone, and some of the things he daily needed too. It looked like he wouldn’t come back for some time… was he gone?  
I sank to the floor, as this information sunk in.   
“Dios Antonio… all you can do is making a big mess…”

Xxx

The days where flowing but as long as I starred at the screen of my phone… nothing happened. Lovino didn’t answer me. He didn’t even read the messages. He had probably turned his phone off.  
First we both wanted sex without feelings, but it was not enough for me, I wanted all. And now? There was nothing… not even friendship.  
 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There you go with the next Chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy and be happy with were im gonna take this :3
> 
> I´d like to say THANK YOU to AGN for commenting all chapters so far and giving me really nice feedback of what they think on the characters developement and the story itself. This is kind of the best reward you can possibly get as a writer Q~Q

Lovino sat in a café starring out the window. He sighed deeply. Then the waitress approached his table.  
“Can I get you something?”  
He looked up and his eyes widened slightly. He recognized her immediately.  
“Ah… an espresso please”, he said, still starring at the girl. She smiled a little bit but then looked confused.  
“Sorry… do I know you?”, she asked polity. Lovino shook his head, laughing a little bit.  
“No, but I think you and my flat mate tried to fool around a little bit”, he said, not even knowing why he was telling her that. Maybe because he hoped she would say something, that he wanted to hear. So the next words surprised him genuinely.  
“Ah, so you are Lovino?”, she said, and sat down, not caring about her actual job.  
Lovino was startled.  
“Sorry, I’m no stalker or something. It just happened that that evening, you now, when we were both really really upset… all he talked about was you. I wondered the whole time how you would look and now I know why he was so upset.”  
She smiled and winked at him.  
Lovino didn’t hear much after that, his mind wandered through all the time he had spent with Antonio. Could it be that there were some hints he didn’t dare to believe? Or was this just his mind, fooling him after all what happened.  
To tell the truth… It was never really a game for him from the beginning. It was stupid, but he thought it would be at least something to be a little bit closer to his crush. Even the rules he suggested where only out of sheer fear, Antonio could get to know what he really felt.  
As he was kissed at the wedding, it felt so real. He was so close to confess… But right after that, his flat mate came home with that girl… and brought him back to reality. He wasn’t angry, it wasn’t Antonio’s fault. He just thought for a moment, that he could tell him.  
He would not know what to do, if Antonio told him he didn´t love him back. Because of that he had to run, as Antonio started to apologize about the kiss.  
Maybe it would have been okay if Lovino just hadn´t stopped him… but he couldn´t handle it to be kissed by the person he loved, knowing that it wasn’t a kiss out of love.  
After that he decided to spend some days at his brothers place, not that he could stay away from that spanish bastard too long. It was wrong, but he decided to go back, a strange mix of joy and hurt in his stomach. It wasn’t a good decision, he knew that… but he wasn’t strong enough to end it. He just had to build up a new wall, to prevent any further damage. That meant as well, that he wouldn´t let Antonio talk to him about what happened.  
As he stepped out of the café he could see that the girl was still sitting on the table, tipping at her phone. It started to rain, and he had no umbrella… Great…

Xxx

I almost fell from my bed and jolted as my phone buzzed with a message. I felt a flash of panic and hope rushing trough me as I struggled to unlock the phone.  
It wasn´t from Lovinio, as I hoped, but it surprised me as well.  
“He just left the café in main street. Good luck”, it read.  
After that awkward morning I somehow started to text with the girl. I always had a touch for strange friendships (like the two guys I met on the wedding of Lovinos brother, we sure will meet up often in the future. They are so cool~).  
Without hesitation, I stumbled out of the flat and onto the street. As fast as I could I ran to the main street. My view was a little bit blurred because my rain soaked hair was hanging over my eyes, but I could make out some person on the corner of the street, running fast too. I tripped over my toes and fell face forward to the street.  
I groaned and stayed there a little bit holding my nose. I felt burning scratches on my face and my nose was bleeding. But as I looked up, there were the golden eyes I adored the most in the whole world.  
“Lo…LObino!”, I stammered trough my hand, still holding my nose and mouth.  
“What are you doing on the street bastard…?”, he asked, but I could see a smile tugging on his lips. He helped me up and I saw the baggage beside him. I froze.  
“Noow… Lovi… downt goow!! Please come bwack two the flawt”, I held his arm with my free hand.  
He yanked himself free.  
“Let go bastard! You are bleeding all over me! I was about to come home. I just spend some days with my brother”, he shouted.  
I stared at him and blinked. Then I felt like the biggest fool on earth.  
“oh…”, was all I could say.  
“So… you don’t move out?”, I asked dumpily. My heart beat going faster.  
“Of course not… did you pay attention how high the rents in this city are?”, Lovino complained and started walking. We both where soaking wet.  
“Come on already, bastard. Before we catch a cold…”, he said, and I couldn’t see his face right now.  
My heat skipped some beats, as I stumbled after him. I didn’t lose him but I still wanted to talk to him. Something still didn’t seem right.  
But that could wait, until we were back….  
It took us a while to get back to the flat. And we were soaked trough and trough.  
I sneezed, when we finally closed the door behind us. Shit. I didn’t need a cold now. We both were silent, while we took Lovis things to his room, and tried to rescue most of the wet stuff. I watched as he hold up his dripping wet laptop… maybe that was a goner…  
It was an awkward silence and I could see, that he sometimes gave me little looks… and I could barley hold back to stare at him the whole time.  
I sneezed again. Loud.  
“Jeez that is gross!… Just GO and dry yourself up already! I’m almost finished here.”, Lovi told me and I just blindly obeyed to everything he said to me right now, just to not make him more angry. I even apologized for sneezing in this presence.  
After taking a shower and finally putting on some nice warm and dry clothes, I felt a little bit more comfortable… but that was the right time my mind decided to make me even more miserable about what happened. I couldn’t hold back. It was like a compulsion, I couldn’t resist.  
So I waited in front of his room like a beaten puppy, until Lovi came back from the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of my face and then was fast to go past me into his room yet he didn’t close the door.  
I followed him with a lowered head.  
“Lovi… we still have to talk… don´t you think?”, I tried carefully still looking at his back. He finally sighed and turned around.  
“Yes, you are right”, he said monoton. His face was unreadable. It made my stomach feel bad. But I tried a little smile.  
“Okay… great. First of all… and most important, I …Io –“, I started but he was faster than me.  
“We should stop what we are doing. It was fun but everything good should have its end. Our friendship should be the most important thing here like you already said, right? And I met someone some days ago and it would be a bad start if we kept screwing, you agree?”, he said in a calm voice I never heard from him. Normally his face and voice, his whole body was showing the emotion he felt if you know what you were looking for… but now…  
I felt my heart break in the most awful and hurting way, I ever experienced. It was like I crushed into a wall with full speed. Ay…  
Suddenly I felt something wet run down my cheeks and I touched it and saw some tears glittering at my fingers. I didn’t even notice I started to cry. I didn’t cry for years. I´m not even sure I was really crying. There were just tears streaming out of my eyes but I was death silent.  
“What’s wrong..?”, a voice suddenly got me out of my troughs.  
I looked in this worried eyes. I had to be strong and shook my head.  
“Nothing”, I stammered, and threw my arms around him, and buried my face in his shoulder. I didn’t sob or made any crying sound, the tears just kept streaming.  
“I’m… I’m just so happy, we are still friends…”, I somehow managed to coax out and I really meant it. I really was happy about it. But at the same time, I wanted to die.  
“I thought I destroyed it with my stupidity… “, I added as Lovi a little bit helpless patted my back.  
I hugged him tighter because I felt so helpless, I thought I would fall in an endless hole if I let go. There were stars dancing in front of my closed eyes.  
I don´t know what happened after that… everything was just a big blur, but as I opened my eyes again, Lovi was still there. His hand was still patting my hair. I think he at some point simply put us two to his bed.  
God… my head hurt so much…  
But worst of all…was my heart.  
“I… I´m sorry…”, I said, and swallowed. It burned as hell… then I noticed, I couldn´t breathe through my nose… and good… why was it so hot and cold at the same time?? Was this how dying from a broken heart felt?  
“I think you have a fever”, I heard Lovi say a little bit worried.  
“I’m sorry…”, I said again and coughed a little bit.  
“Yeah… you should be sorry… if you pass your cold to me, I will slap you”, Lovi murmured.  
“I´ll go to my room then…”, I said, powerless and tried to sit up.  
“No way! You already infected my room! So, you stay here, and I take your room, while you are ill. Pfft… as if I want to be sick as well… you little bastard… I go get you some medicine.”  
I hadn´t the energy to do anything or laugh about his well meant insults… so I just buried my head in the sheets and turned my back to him. I waited until he stood up and I heard the sound of the door, closing behind him. Then I buried my face deeper in the pillows and took in his sent until everything went black again.  
xxx  
A whole week passed until I felt a little bit better. I didn’t think it was just the cold, that wouldn’t let go of me.  
Sometimes I thought it would get better, that it wasn’t that bad at all. But when realization hit me over and over again it got worse.  
When, I was with Lovi, I was actually a little bit glad I could put my cold up. I just needed a little bit more time, so I could save myself. It wasn’t Lovis fault. I couldn´t blame him. I’ve fallen for him, even if I weren’t allowed to. I was never good at keeping rules... So I tried to smile and act like the friend Lovi need, the friend I was supposed to be.  
One day and we were having dinner I couldn’t help but do something to even hurt myself more. There was one thing that was constantly on my mind these days.  
“How does it work with the one you met? As your friend, I want to know some details”, I tried to joke.  
Lovi just froze for a moment and almost cocked at his pasta.  
“Uhm… good”, he finally said, don’t looking at me.  
“Well! I´m happy for you! Oh… how about an invitation for a dinner here? I´d love to meet your new sweetheart.”, I continued, feeling sick.  
“No, that is not a good idea…”, he answered, still not looking at me and stabbing this pasta with the fork.  
I leant a little bit forward. I felt left behind.  
“Awww, common! Is she shy? Oh or is it a guy? Please Lovi!”  
“No.”  
“I swear, I will not disgrace you! I just-“  
“I said no, Bastard!”, Lovino cut me off again and stood up. His face was downright angry and… sad?.  
Maybe that was the moment, when I realized, that it wouldn’t work like that. I couldn’t do this.  
I stood up too and bowed my head.  
“Okay, I understand. I … I have to go now.”, I hastily said and left to my room.  
Xxx  
After that we didn’t talk to each other that much. We didn´t spend time with each other anymore. I don´t know what Lovi was thinking right now, but he sure had to know that something was wrong. I wonder howb he must feel…  
I wondered if it could be worse if I had told him why I was acting so strange, if I had told him that I loved him.  
Right now, I wasn´t sure if silence was the right decision. At the moment it wasn’t clear what we were. But it hurt both of us.  
At another evening I spend alone in my room, I made a decision. I would put an end to this. It would be a happy end or not… but it would be an end.  
I sat up and stormed out of my room and burst into Lovis room. He starred at me shocked and hastily rubbed his eyes. Did…Did he cry?  
I swallowed hard and approached his bed.  
“Come with me.”, I said and took his hand. He struggled against it.  
“No! Why? i don’t want to… do you know how late it is?”, he started but got quiet, when I looked at him seriously.  
“Please.”  
I wasn’t sure what would happen, but it would be better, if we weren´t at home. If there wasn’t a happy end I would go.. but I didn’t want us to be stuck in here, when there was a bad ending.  
We just grabbed our shoes and our jackets and left the apartment. I hold his hand the whole time we kept walking. It was cold and shaky, just as my own.  
There was a place, the place we met. The circumstances in which we met were pretty silly. Actually they were pretty sarcastic.  
It was a viewpoint at the castle of the city we lived in. There were some benches and you could overlook the city. It wasn’t a big and touristic city but it the view was nice and there never were many people around.  
We happened to meet there as we both ended up at this place after really bad dates on a faithful evening.  
Now we were there again.  
A pretty good place huh.  
I let go off his hand as we sat down on a bench and just starred at the city.  
I let out a deep breath and looked at him. He looked pale and scared. I didn’t like when he looked that way… I wanted him to be happy.  
“I have to tell you something… Lovi.”  
He took a deep breath while his hands tried to untangle from mine, but held them firm.  
“I´m not sure if I want to hear it…”, he said and his brows furrowed together.  
I had to smile a little. He was always being just himself…  
“I will say it anyway… all I want is that you hear me out without saying a word and then we would see what we do about it… please Lovino.”  
He looked at me as if he wanted to say no but then he just closed his eyes and turned his head away from me. I took it as a sign that I could start.  
“I now, I messed up big time again… haha. I guess I’m just bad at doing something that is expected from me. And first of all, if you want me to go after what I have to say I will go. I’m not even sure if I want to stay myself after what you might say when I’m finished, but don’t worry if I go. I will pay rent until you find someone new i just-“  
“What the h-?”, I heard Lovi start but I cut him off.  
“I love you.”  
It was as if the words resonated in the wind. I continued fast because I feared Lovi would cut me off again. But he just looked at me with wide eyes.  
“I know I’m not supposed to but I’ve fallen for you. Not directly, but I think I even started before we decided to sleep with each other. You simply got me. As I was at the wedding with you, I wanted to comfort you because I’m your friend… but it was not only because of that. I really hate it when you cry you now?” I chuckled a little bit not daring to look at him.  
“And I kissed you because I love you, more that I thought I could ever love someone. I’m sorry that I might have played with you, but I didn’t mean to hurt you. I felt so bad for breaking the rules and do something that you didn’t want me to do. This was what we wanted to prevent…right? And I understand if you can´t be my friend anymore, but I wanted you to know, so we both can go on. And I hope you will be happy with your-“  
Lovi cut me off again. He seemed to like that, that little tease. But this time it didn’t matter… because he cut me off by slapping me really hard -ouch- just to hold my face in his hands right after and crushing our lips together.  
OH MY GOOD…  
I didn’t except this reaction and just froze. First I tasted something salty and then the warmth of his soft lips on mine. My heart skipped more than one beat this time.  
I took hold of his wet and hot cheeks too and pulled him back gently but just a little bit, so I could still feel his breath on my lips. Then I caught some tears with my thump and swallowed hard.  
“But… I thought… what ….whatabout the one you met?”, I finally stammered as I regained my senses again.  
Lovino snorted and more tears rolled down his face.  
“You stupid idiot… there is no one… I just didn’t want you to start telling me again, that you were sorry for kissing me… did you know how fucking much that hurt!?”, he snapped at me and began to sob.  
I was speechless for a second.  
“Ah… I didn’t know… I… oh my god I’m so sorry”, I stammered before I hugged him and squeezed him tight.  
While saying him that I loved him over and over again and that he was stupid too, his sobs slowly faded away and he finally let himself be hugged by me.  
“I… I love you too…”, Lovi managed to say and his face seemed to be on fire. Then he kissed me again. I felt so warm, if I had to die right now... it would have been okay… I don’t think I could be any happier…  
“But”, he stopped me and looked me in the eyes. God… I love those eyes.  
“Do you think this could work? I mean… we are both not very skilled when it comes to relationships…”  
He looked truly worried but I had to smile for the first time.  
“Well I already know AND like your feisty character with that adorable face…”, I said while caressing his cheeks.  
He snorted but a little smile tugged the corner of his lips.  
“And I don´t care about you being such a wimp and clingy sometimes, as long as I can kick your sweet butt for it…and we always enjoying our little arguments.”  
We both started to laugh, and kept laughing loud for quite some time.  
It was the first time since… I don’t know how long, I felt incredibly happy. Something I never expected came true. Like I could breathe again-  
“But when… how?”, I whispered, as Lovino buried his face in my shoulder, sighing exhausted.  
Suddenly I could feel some heat on my shoulder and I just saw his ears becoming red.  
“I… like you for a while now… but I never had the courage to tell you…”  
I paused for a moment. I could feel the electricity going through my body, as the information sunk in. I should be angry, because he didn’t talk to me earlier but I simply couldn’t, I just felt happy.  
“Ah… Lovi… that sounds like you… I’m glad I talked to you.”, I whispered with an unsteady voice. I had to burry m face in his hair – while not listening to his complaints- and breath in his wonderful sent to calm down. I didn’t even realize how cold it was until we both were shivering. I stood up and got him to my feed.  
“We should go back…and if we are back home you can help me unpack my things again…”  
Lovino looked up, this time angry. I couldn’t help but smile even more.  
“What?? You little bastard!! You were prepared to leave, when this here was not going to work??”  
“I thought that the chance someone as gorgeous as you actually wanted me is one to one million…” I truthfully whispered and then smirked.  
“Funny that you were the first one, who couldn’t resist my charm.”  
And then my poor ass was kicked some more by a bright red Lovino. I took it as a way of him shoving his affection.  
Xxx  
“A date?”  
“Siii!! It wouldn’t feel right, to just keep doing what we are doing, even if I really like doing it with you… BUT… we are together now and you deserve better… please let me take you out and woo you”, I told him as we walked back to the flat.  
I saw Lovis face turning bright red and he looked to the ground.  
“But it is okay really….”, he stammered.  
“No! Its not! Just let me handle it!”  
“Wait wait wait! Don’t play the men here… I’m not going to be the woman in this relationship…!”, he snapped.  
“… no you are definitely not…and you already proved it to me and my butt… but I really really really want to go on a date with you…please…”  
He seemed a little bit more satisfied with this but there was still al little frown on his forehead.  
“but… if you want to go out first… does that mean… “,, he cleared his throat and I just looked at him curiously.  
“Does that mean, we have to sleep in our own bed, tonight?”  
I couldn’t resist but let out a exited chortle.  
“Oh my god Lovi! Of course you can sleep in my bed! I want to cuddle all night long!”, I cooed.  
And that was what we did. We cuddled, and we talked and we laughed and finally Lovi fell asleep in my arms and I took some time to watch his calm breaths.


	7. Seven

So a date!  
I was on many dates before… but this time was different.  
A date with Lovi. With my grumpy but also kind, sweet and -too good for this world if you look behind his walls- flat mate Lovino.  
I had to sit down because auf the giddiness I felt at the moment. If someone else would see my stupid smiling at the moment.  
A knock on the door ended my mental gushing.  
“Oi… are you ready? I thought we should be at the restaurant at 8… well its almost 8…”  
I shoot up and hurried to the door. I opened it and ready to start but I just gasped. Lovino looked gorgeous. I sure could say that it was not his looking was the first thing I fell in love with. But now I found something new and endearing, every time I looked at him. Like that mole on his neck or his slender neck in general. He wore a silky button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some really nice dress pants. He didn’t manage to fix his hair and but it made him look like the rebel he was. I thought it was cute. I smiled. He looked that good before, but now I knew it was only for me. It made my heart burn with happiness.  
I smiled broadly and shamelessly checked him out some more, making him blush.  
But then he did the same and I felt his eyes traveling down on me. Since the only dress shirt I really owned was the shirt I wore at the wedding I decided for a polo shirt. Yeah I know what you think now, but it was soft grey and had a black application on the collar, and a schwirled logo from the chest to the stomach on the right side so it could count as something nicer. And judging Lovis look, he quite liked it. I smiled a little bit proud.  
“Ready to go! May I offer you my arm?” I said in an old fashioned manner, which just get me a slap on the chest from him.  
Then I laughed and his lips curled a little bit too and then we were on the street, walking slowly (if you are already late, there is no need to hurry then) and it didn’t feel the slightest bit awkward. On a date normally or uncomfortable silence but this time there was none of it. It just was nice and felt so natural.  
As we reached the restaurant, Lovino sighs relived. I looked at him curiously.  
“God… and I feared you would go for that stupid cliché date in a fancy restaurant and shit…”  
We were standing in front of our favorite place. We used to hang out there often. Its wasn’t actually a restaurant, but a mix between a bar and a restaurant. In the front and on the outside you could sit and have some drinks, while in the back there were some nice tables for dinner.   
“No, I´ll save that, when I´m going to propose to you”, I said with a smirk, trying not to laugh as his face turned red quickly and he was fast so look in another direction.  
I reached out and took laced our fingers together. He first tried to protest but soon enough took hold of my fingers to.  
“But I had also some romantic troughs about this place too… you sure remember us hanging out here quite often. We were here after we got dumped and got us so drunk! It was fun! We decided here that it would be best to move together. This place holds our story!”  
He stared at me for a moment and then was quick to pull me inside, with a new cute blush.  
“Fuck… we didn’t even start and I’m already exhausted”, he said, but it didn’t sound angry.  
“And I just started my romantic program… you know the one I told you about”, I added to tease him and got a kick on the shins for that under the table.  
The date went on perfect! We had tasty food, some good wine, he enjoyed complaining about people walking by, I teased him a little bit and… we laughed so much. It actually was the same as always with just one little difference. I think I never saw Lovino so happy before. I even imaged for a moment that the permanent frown on his forehead was gone.   
At that moment I stopped in mid sentence and just looked at him. I’m sure I was not able to realize all the happiness I was feeling right now. I smiled and buried my face in my hand.  
“…what’s wrong…idiot?”, I heard Lovinos voice. Has he ever used my real name? But he actually sounded a little bit worried. Then I felt his fingers, searching and finding mine under the table.  
I looked up and just smiled some more.  
“I think I know now, why our former relationships didn’t work… “  
Lovinos expression seemed to relax a little and he smirked.  
“Oh.. some poetics here….”, he said, his thump gently caressing the back of my hand.  
“No really!”, I said, leaning a bit forward.  
“Then.. let me hear it you idiot.” Lovino leaned in to, his voice got a little bit lower.  
“We are lovers and partners… but we are best friends in first place.”, I simply said, as if I just found out about the reason of life.  
Lovino was quiet for a moment, his eyes held a mysterious sparkle.  
“Well that actually makes sense…”  
I started to grin stupidly.  
“Don’t get used to me complimenting you!”, he snorted with a smile and shoved my face away.  
xxx  
“How was the date… do you think we can meet again”, I asked politely as we walked home, hand in hand. Lovino pushed me a little bit so I struggled a moment.  
“Oh dio I swear. would you screw that shit!?…and talking about screwing, if we don’t fuck when we got home then I will kick your ass to the moon.”  
I laughed. That was the real Lovino.  
“Aaah.. I’m glad you want to meet again”, I simply responded to that. Then I stopped and pushed him gently against the next wall. My hands on both sides of his head. His demand woke up something in me.  
“To my or to your place then?”, I couldn’t resist teasing him, our lips almost touching.  
Lovino groaned.  
“You enjoy this shit do you?”, he murmured and yanked me forward on my collar so we could kiss.  
And god… Lovino was a good kisser.  
I really don’t remember how we got back to the flat. My mind snapped back to reality just as I heard the thud of the closing front door.  
Wow, my lips stated to tingle, because we kissed so much on the way back and my breath was pretty hitched. But. I. Just. Couldn’t. Stop!  
“Lovi…”, I moaned softly as I guided him to his room, because it was nearer. What? He drove me crazy! I couldn´t hold back anymore.  
But Lovi that little tease saw his chance for revenge too and stopped me at the door frame.   
“I’m not sure if it’s the right thing… it’s our first date after all”, he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief, his voice low and husky.  
I was ready to burst, and couldn’t suppress a pained moan. I began to nibble at his neck almost pleading.  
“Just one coffee…?”, I asked playing along.  
“…alright… want to come in for some coffee?”, Lovino then asked already letting his hands slip under my shirt.  
“Oh yes…”, I gasped and lifted him up reach the bed even faster.  
It didn’t went as I planned and I tripped a little bit and we both landed on the bed. After a first shock be both found it very funny.   
Then I got a look in his beautiful eyes, and it was as if every thought that was not Lovino was cleared from my mind.   
My heartbeat suddenly fastened as if electricity was floating through my body and I could feel the excitement swirling in my veins. I realized this really was the first time we would make love! Sure we slept with each other countless times abut this was really really the first time I could kiss him as much as I want and could whisper sweet things to him and tell him I love him and …   
Before I completely lost my mind in happiness while just thinking about it, I decided to just do it. I leaned down to softly kiss him. I felt his hands reaching around my neck as he kissed me back. There was a jolt going trough me, as his fingers caressed the sensitive skin right above my neck. I gasped. Everything felt like ten times more intensive.  
“Best coffee I ever had…”, I whispered against his lips, as I slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Lovino just hummed as response, a light dust on his face as he freed me from my shirt. We took our sweet time to kiss and let our hands explore every inch of exposed skin.  
We rolled round on the bed, getting rid of the rest of our clothes. When I was on top again, Lovino broke the kiss and got a firm grip on my butt, I had to moan softly and rubbed our hips together some more.  
“No coin flipping today?”, my flat mate…no lover asked me.  
I chuckled, leaving a little love bite at his shoulder.   
“No… I will do whatever you want me to this night”, I asked lowly, my hands trailing down his sides. He shuddered, biting his lips and suddenly blushing madly.   
“How… how about we just let the moment decide…?”, he than whispered.   
“I always knew you had a romantic side”, I said kissing his hot cheeks. He got even redder and made a move to turn around on this stomach, but I stopped him. He looked at me questioningly.   
“I know, this position is more pleasuring to you but please…”, I kissed his lips lovingly. “… let’s not just have sex tonight… let’s make love…I want to look into your eyes.”  
When I thought I had already seen the reddest shade of his face until now, I was terribly wrong. Dios this was cute.  
“You charming bastard… how…how could you say such embarrassing stuff?“, he said, hiding his face behind his hands. I took them away, smiling and started to kiss him again.  
Soon enough we both were gasping and moaning between out heated kisses and the friction between our bodies.   
Inspired by Lovis delicious voice I broke the kiss and started to trail down his chest with my tongue, just to draw a circle around his bellybutton and then down to my destination.  
Lovis breath hitched once more, and I looked up, he looked at me with a slight irritation in his eyes.  
“Something wrong…?”, I asked, my hot breath touching his cock, and making him shuddering.  
“You don´t have to do that, if you don´t want to…ah~”, he began and then led his head fall back because I started sucking him without hesitation.  
“But I want to…”, I whispered against his skin and then let my tongue wander over his length. I couldn’t suppress a grin as he shivered and moaned to this.  
I felt my oven arousal rise and it became hard to hold down my own voice. Lovino suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me forward, touching the sensitive skin on my head. I knew he liked it and was eager to fulfill his needs!  
While letting my lips spoil him some more, I reached to the drawer and grabbed the lube. I wanted to make him feel even better.  
I spread some of the cold gel on my fingers and let it slowly wander to his entrance. Then I pressed my other hand to his stomach, so told him down and pushed one finger in, simultaneously sucking at his cock.   
“Dam… more…”, Lovino panted, and took a firmer grip o f my hair and I gladly obeyed, adding a second and a third finger, driving him crazy with gently trusts.   
He wasn’t new at the game, so I didn’t have to pay much attention to carefully stretching him but why not showing him a little taste of what will come after that. I always enjoyed foreplay greatly, even more when I got such delicious response to my efforts.  
I really wanted him to want me, so I stopped when I felt his back arching and teasingly nibbled at the head of his cock. Lovino let out a little frustrated groan and sat up on this elbow, his hand gave another tug to my hair. I took my sweet time to seductively looking up and meeting his eyes. Yeah… what should I say… until now I thought I was the one having everything under control and driving him crazy…   
But when I met his eyes, looking at his beautiful but now lust filled glimmering eyes, the light dust on his cheeks, the wet lips, that showed a light pout, I was almost sure he was doing all this on purpose… being so god dam sexy and gorgeous…  
Throwing my whole plan – teasing and having the upper hand- right out of the window, I moaned deeply and led his hand press my head down again. It became more and more difficult to hold my desire and I let my tongue and fingers work willingly to the moving of Lovis hips.   
With that he wasn’t able to resist any longer and I pushed him over the edge really fast. As his grip on my head loosened so he could clutch a hand in front of his mouth, anything that hold me back, vanished.   
I didn’t let Lovino savor his orgasm to the end. Instead I got up as fast as I could, struggling a bit to get over him.  
“Oh Lovi… “, I breathed looking at his face covered in pleasure as I felt something hot and wet hitting my stomach. My hands were fast to gently spread his tights and groaning open mounded and pressing our foreheads together because I felt his muscles twitching around me as I pushed myself in.  
“W- What the fuck… Antonio~AH”, Lovino moaned surprised and had to hold on me. After he rode out his orgasm he pinched my cheek a litte.   
“… I´m sorry…”, I started kissing his nose and wandering down to his lips.  
“No you are not…”, he brushed off my apology but his hands were wandering to my shoulders, and he kissed me back, actually smiling.   
“… no I’m not… it felt too good… but I make it up to you…”  
I had to smile as I deepened the kiss and slowly letting my hips roll against him. I didn’t speed up, instead making sure to let the movements be as long as possible and kiss him at every moment. Soon I felt his again hard member brush my tummy, his legs tangled around my hips and his hands gently moving up and down my back.  
“I love you… dios… I love you so much… you are perfect…”, I couldn’t stay silent and broke the kiss looking in his eyes lovingly. I wanted to say it for such a long time now.  
Lovino opened his eyes and a blush appeared on this face but also a shadow of a smile. I shuddered.  
“I love you too… you sexy little asshole…”, he said keeping our eyes locked until we both came, our bodies pressed together and shivering with pleasure.   
…  
“That love-making thing of yours… was fun-fucking-tastic…”, Lovino was the first one catching his breath and being able to speak again. I just had the strength to roll on my back, so Lovi was on top of me, because I would have been a bit too heavy for him.   
“I feel my self-confidence rise to heaven”, I laughed breathlessly. “But I have to say, when I called something “making love” before… I was so wrong…”  
I felt my eyes sting a little bit from shier happiness, and blinked, laughing even more.   
Lovino just stared at me with an unreadable face, and then he snorted, mischief glistering in his eyes.  
“Oh…is that so…”, he said with a dangerously low voice, and got up just a little bit.  
I looked at him with questioning eyes and gulped. A little worry shot through my stomach. It was too much… right? God Antonio you idiot… you overdid it… again… why just can´t you shut up some times????  
“But what will you say after I´m done with you?”, Lovino suddenly said. I stared at him dumfounded as his face disappeared in front of me… not to stand up… no… he wandered… down…  
I sat up in one second holding his shoulders.  
“No! Don´t… ah… I know you don’t like it….”, I said suddenly feeling embarrassed… and I knew Lovino knew why, because he already glanced down.  
“Doesn’t stop you from getting eager…..”, he said with a smirk.   
“Yeah… I’m just a man after all…” I grinned as well, but then got serious.   
“Really. I don’t know about your experiences, but doesn’t look to me, like you would enjoy it. And if that is the case, then I prefer you not doing it… I did it because I like to pleasure you, not because I felt like I had to, so….”, I trailed off, because of the glare he was shooting at me right now.  
“Shut up you Bastard… this here is different… and right now, I’m getting pretty hot, when I imagine you moaning because what I am doing to you”, he stopped my ramble and let me look down on him to prove his point.  
It really shut me up – with a bunch of butterflies rioting in my stomach-and I let him continue. I almost squealed in excitement, unable to talk as I got pushed back down, my eyes already twisting with the first touch.  
I could now talk about it, but no description would fit what I got to experience… maybe that was the reason I only lasted for a shamefully short time.   
Even Lovino was a bit astonished and looked at me with wide eyes, licking his lips as my head turned bright red in just a second.  
“Ah… sorry…”, was everything I could say to that, hiding my head in a pillow until I heard a satisfied huff.  
“Now if that isn’t a big push for my self- confidence”, he said leaning over me and taking the pillow away. I had a chance to see that beautiful smile of his. Oh my god…  
“Please fuck me right now…”, was the only thing I managed to stammer, already curling my legs around his hips. And this is what he did. Very very good, I have to admit. And his kisses… I could lose my mind in this kisses.  
I love you Lovino Vargas.  
…  
“What the fuck are you starring at and grinning?”, Lovino smacked the back of my head, as he rose his head from my chest. We were both still panting, and I gently caressed his now very sensitive skin with my fingertips.  
“Lovi… I’m just happy…” I responded honestly. “And there is a spider on your ceiling doing something like bungee jumping…”  
“You are such a bastard…”  
“And what about you?”, I asked nuzzling his hair in affection.   
“I am great and hilarious, but you really are a bastard…”, Lovino repeated kissing my neck.  
“But at least I’m your sexy bastard?”, I tried hopefully.  
“Yeah yeah… you are, and I love you”, he quickly kissed my lips, and showed me another of those perfect smiles.   
“But now go get us some drinks and chips, I have a new game for my play station 4 and I choose you to play it with me. Feel honored”, Lovino said grinning.  
I sat up exited.  
“That about the J-Stars? I´m on my way!”.   
I got out of the bed and getting the things Lovino wanted, while he got the play station ready in the living room.  
“Prepare to die”, he said as we started the first fight, his legs over mine on the couch.  
“Let´s see”, I responded, holing a hand in front of his eyes.  
“Hey!”, he shouted poking me in the side.  
We first fought on the couch with pillows, then we fought some more on the game and in the end we fell asleep, cuddling and enjoying the pleasant warmth of the significant other.  
This is how I imagine a perfect day… with you lover and best friend.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, we have come to the end of this little story.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it :3
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and liking~  
> I´m so happy about any feedback, it stays with me trough the day and makes me smile.  
> So thank you...  
> Have fun with the epiloge!

Normally things end with the “And they lived happy ever after” or a wedding or something like that.  
Yeah, but since this story, the story of Lovi and me started in a kind of strange way a sappy happy ending would be not the right thing.  
Let me tell you how we lived after that and it was everything else then perfect.  
Maybe that was the reason we were happy. It´s been five years now. The five best years of my life.  
There were things that never changed. We kept on living like we did before, doing all that stuff together that friends would do. Life wasn’t perfect so there was often a reason to get drunk and complain, even if the topic wasn’t love anymore.  
By the way, my room is our fitness and hobby room now, because after I sneaked in his bed every night for months –he hugged me back despite all the complaints-, he just threw my bed out one day and replaced it with a beamer and a huge screen and a little corner with a starting kit for gardening. When I came home one day he told me while blushing madly that this was a better use of space. It simply was his way of showing me his love. Isn’t he the best??  
And his moody character actually was really useful when it came to an argument. We both were really stubborn and discussed everything until the very end – broken plates included-. Don’t be shocked, the result was always a little improvement in our relationship because we pushed ourselves to the limit. I learned so much more about Lovi, his strengths his hidden weaknesses… and I was really proud whenever he let his walls down for me. So he did about me. He was actually the only person I never faked a smile for again. That we both didn’t give up on improving was showing that we cared much even if it was exhausting some times.  
…. And… the sex after a fight… oh my god.  
I mean sex with Lovi was always really good and thanks to our former screwing agreement we know a lot of things about each other.  
But pacification sex … jepp that was something special… I remember that one time I couldn’t walk for a whole day… and he neither… that was a night.  
So there was the fun sex, the amazing sex and also the love making… when it was nice and slow and full of loving kisses that made the heart warm and fluttered… well I’m trailing off here.  
Suddenly my cheek got pinched.  
“What are you smiling about so dumpily, Bastard”, a sleepy voice got my attention.   
“I was thinking about us”, I told him with a big smile and adjusted my arms around him pressing my chest to his back.  
“Yeah… I can feel THAT. You woke me up…”, he mumbled with a smirk but shifted a little bit to press his ass against my erection to tease me more. How was I supposed to calm down when he was doing that…  
“I can´t sleep” I whined playfully and let my hands wander to his hips.  
Lovino stopped his moving and closed his eyes again.  
“If you can´t hold back, then fuck me… but don´t wake me up while doing so”, he said and already sounded half asleep but I could hear the amusement in his voice.  
“Ah… you know how to put me off just as well as to turn me on at the same time… that is why I love you so much”, I said chuckling and kissed his neck.  
“Dam… now I’m aroused too… you pervert”, he finally said, his voice not angry and turned his head. “Hurry… I have to wake up early tomorrow…”  
“How about I make sure you wake up tomorrow with a nice massage under the shower?”  
I kissed his lips lovingly, while letting my hands wander and smiling about his agreeing hum.  
“Oh and by the way, I love you too bastard…”


End file.
